Nor'easter
by Lux Lunar
Summary: Ino Yamanaka era dueña de una naturaleza diabólica, dispuesta a llevarla a rastras a través de la clausura de la sociedad / Adaptación de la serie: American Horror Story.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a M. Kishimoto. La trama, sólo mía.

**Aviso**: Este fic participa en el reto Adaptación del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

**Obra original**: American Horror Story: Asylum (Temporada 2, capítulo 3).

**Género:** Suspenso, Horror.

**Personajes**: _Shelley, la ninfómana: Ino Yamanaka. __Hermana Jude: Tsunade Senju. __Kit Walker: Sasuke Uchiha. __Grace Bertrand: Hinata Hyuga. __Dr. Arden / Hans Grupper: Orochimaru. Sai._

**Palabras**: 3,648

_¡Arriba telón!_

_._

_**Nor'easter**_

_By Lux Lunar_

_._

.

.

.

Nubes grises, viento helado.

"_El deseo nos fuerza a amar lo que nos hará sufrir". __—Marcel Proust._

Ino Yamanaka sabía que dicha frase quedaba como anillo al dedo para ella misma. Oh sí, las palabras le quedaban a la altura. Pues así era ella; una mujer —o demonio— que corría contra la cordura por el placer fugaz de las pasiones carnales. Sin embargo, Ino estaba segura que no era ninguna locura ni pecado querer más de lo que era socialmente permitido. Tener más cuando podía, tomarlo, saciarse de ello, era tan natural en la existencia humana, así como en la conducta animal. Otros se habían quejado de su estilo de vida. La llamaban pervertida, pecadora, mujer fácil, obsesiva, sucia, ramera, prostituta. Todo esto con el fin de abrirle los ojos, o simplemente para herirla. La situación es que a Ino le importaba poco lo que se dijese de ella, pues quien gozaba esa vida tan _repulsiva_, era ella.

Ino lograba llenar con dulces y lascivas experiencias mundanas, un lugar que fue construido con paredes de tortuosos deseos.

Nació hermosa, esa no fue su culpa. Vivió una vida donde ser admirada era el pan de cada día. Disfrutaba de todo aquello, lo buscaba. Creyó, en algún momento, que esa ambición descontrolada por acaparar todas las miradas ajenas, de hombres y mujeres, de cualquier clase, se debía a una sola razón. No era inseguridad ni falta de atención, diablos, no. Ino creía que había nacido con un terrible magnetismo —un don—, tan enorme y poderoso, que desprendía una atracción obstinada entre su cuerpo y el cuerpo ajeno, llevándolo a la cumbre, hasta culminar en el éxtasis que aprisionaba su delicado montículo de carne, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Era dueña de una naturaleza diabólica dispuesta a llevarla a rastras a través de la clausura de la sociedad. Era como si fuese esclava de esta pasión desbordante que la llevaba a cruzar los límites de la decencia (palabra de gran complejo para su entendimiento).

Fue esa misma tarde en la cual comprendió, que cualquier intento de arrancar tal magnetismo de sí, de oprimir su naturaleza y clausurar la pasión que la inundaba, sería simplemente imposible. No había manera de dejar de ser quien era. El espejo que estaba ahí, en la oficina de la Hermana Senju, le permitía darse cuenta de la verdad. Era irremediablemente bella, y tanta belleza no tenía razón de permanecer oculta del mundo.

Ino Yamanaka se alzó la bata de color nácar, hasta dejar las piernas descubiertas. Se pasó la mano sobre los muslos, lentamente, de modo suave. Poco a poco fue levantando más la tela, hasta dejarla por encima de los senos. Allí pudo observar con mejor ángulo la caída de sus redondos senos, tan firmes y blancos, como la leche misma. Llevó otra mano a uno ellos, tocó su rosado pezón erecto, mientras su rostro se abandonada con la divina imagen de una anatomía tan celestial como la suya. Sí, esa debía ser la palabra perfecta para describirse a sí misma.

Tan celestial como la Venus.

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió abruptamente, casi con violencia.

Ino no pudo evitar respingar y temblar ante tal interrupción. Sus ojos se conectaron con la mirada caoba, penetrante y dura de la Hermana Senju, que parecía agitada —e irritada—, por haberla buscado por toda la institución mental. Cuando la vio ahí en el suelo, de rodillas, frente al espejo de su oficina, con esos ojos que sonreían impávidamente, fue entonces que soltó el aire de los pulmones. Sin embargo, no eliminó la reprendedora mirada que se afilaba con saña.

—Una más, Yamanaka. Y una menos que tolero.

La rubia se puso de pie y se bajó la bata de tela tiesa y vieja, hasta que le llegó a las rodillas, cubriendo por completo los muslos. En su rostro no parecía haber pudor o culpa; distaba mucho de sentirla. En cambio, recordaba que le habían arrebatado la vida, dejándola en ese pozo de locos, a merced de un montón de despojos humanos y de esa estúpida monja reprimida, que entonces se enardecía. Por eso, sabía que cualquier acción de rebeldía de su parte contra la Hermana Senju, era un cumplido a su honor. Vaya que disfrutaba ver a la Hermana Senju perder la paciencia. Pero, lo que logró confundirla un poco, fue que no actuó violentamente contra ella. Ino casi esperó que la jalara del cabello, que la tumbara en el escritorio de la oficina, que tomara la tira de cuero y la castigara con latigazos hasta quizá, romperle la piel.

Lo contrario de toda su imaginación, la Hermana Senju se dirigió a su silla con una expresión de serenidad, que de pronto le incomodó.

—Esta vez cruzaste la línea, ¿lo sabías?

Claro que lo sabía, y por eso sonrió.

La noche anterior, Ino fue sorprendida practicándole sexo oral a uno de los nuevos enfermeros de la institución. Fue en el sanitario de la oficina del Dr. Orochimaru. Y por supuesto, todo se volvió un caos. Pues Orochimaru se puso tan colérico, que se abalanzó contra Ino para intentar golpearla. El enfermero tuvo que interponerse para evitar la agresión, y por eso, fue él quien se llevó la golpiza. No obstante, Ino se rió de la escena e insultó al doctor. Como siempre, cada encuentro de ese par, desataba una guerra. Entre Ino y el Dr. Orochimaru había una fricción tan horrible, que un instinto asesino inundaba de tensión el lugar. Tal discrepancia fue originada cuando una vez, Ino le tocó la entrepierna al hombre. Ese día, la Yamanaka casi pierde la mano.

—Siempre dice lo mismo, Hermana —dijo socarronamente, y entonces, observó debajo de un periódico, una botella de licor. Ino la miró, lo cual alarmó a la monja, quien echó un trapo encima al diario, ocultando así su propio pecado—. Usted sabe lo que es querer parar y a veces no tener fuerza suficiente para lograrlo.

La mirada ladina de Ino provocó mayor irritación en la servidora de la iglesia.

—Al reconocer la palabra del Señor, están dando pie para alejarte de las inmoralidades del mundo.

—¡Oh, pero si yo reconozco la palabra del Señor!

—No blasfemes frente a mí.

—¿O qué hará? ¿Me azotará como tanto le da placer? —Ino ronroneó lascivamente, colocándose el dedo índice entre los dientes.

—No, no, no —exclamó la monja, absteniéndose de la provocación. Por el contrario, también enseñó una sonrisa—. Esta vez no será como siempre. Ya tengo el castigo que por fin, hará mansa a una mujer como tú.

—Si son más electrochoques, no se apure. Ya comprobó que no funcionó para doblegarme. No puede borrar esto que me da la vida. Y tampoco puede asesinarme, si es lo que tiene en mente.

—Claro que no pienso asesinarte, Yamanaka. No está en mis manos hacer la justicia de Dios —rió, con mueca divertida—. Pero sí está en mi deber castigar en vida a quienes lo ofenden. Y eso es lo que haré. Oh sí. El exterminio total de la fuente de tu perversión. Fue idea del Dr. Orochimaru, ¿puedes creerlo? —Le miró fijamente al rostro, y después bajó la mirada hacia su pecho, o más bien, a ambos senos—. No habrá vuelta atrás.

Ino sintió un mal presentimiento.

—¿Qué está tramando usted y ese maricón? —cuestionó, ansiosa.

—Entrarás en cirugía mañana. Te removeremos las mamas de ambos senos. Le dirás adiós a esos bultos pecaminosos.

…

Truenos del cielo ya avecinaban una tormenta épica.

Ino se colocó un cigarrillo en los labios y con manos trémulas, intentó encender un fósforo. Los primeros tres fallaron, hasta que el premiado hizo su tarea. A pesar del ruido incómodo de la sala principal de aquel centro psiquiátrico, Ino no podía escuchar más que sus propios pensamientos. Su mente se extravió en el terror más inhóspito. La amenaza de la Hermana Senju le produjo una ansiedad horrenda. Tuvo deseos de vomitar y la cabeza le punzó crónicamente. Pidió píldoras para el dolor y apenas le hicieron efecto.

Miraba a los pacientes frente a ella sin verlos. Recordó cómo tuvo que caer de rodillas el día anterior, frente a esa mujer, suplicando que no le hiciera daño, que no mutilara su cuerpo. Se olvidó del orgullo, implorando como una maldita subyugada. Así la vio la Hermana Senju; pequeña y asustada. Dejó claro que retrasaría esa cirugía mientras se mostraban los resultados de un mejor comportamiento. Ino prometió tantas cosas, cosas que no podía cumplir. Si le quitaban los senos y la castraban, estaría aniquilada. Irrefutablemente, se convertiría en un despojo más en aquel recinto putrefacto.

Recordó que había intentado huir más de una vez de aquel lugar, después de que su esposo, Sai, se hubiera negado a recibirla de nuevo en su casa. Le dolió en el corazón ver a Sai en sus remembranzas. Ella lo amó, con locura y pasión. Tal vez aún lo amaba, pero no podía perdonar su traición. Qué concepto tan ambiguo y antinatural. Sai la apartó de él por jurar que lo había traicionado, cuando la encontró en su lecho, en medio de esos dos hombres. Ino intentó advertirle sobre aquel magnetismo que la poseía desde los cinco años de edad, desde esa primera vez que descubrió aquel pedacito de carne bajo su ombligo, el mismo día que se masturbó en la tina de baño. Esa singular pasión no medía consecuencias. Podía regalar su cuerpo, no su corazón. Pero Sai no lo entendió, o no quiso entenderlo. La llamó infiel y la acusó de adulterio. Lloró frente a ella, e intentó personarla una vez, aunque no lo consiguió. Fue entonces que la encerró en ese lugar, ignorando sus deseos. Era su esposo, ella le pertenecía, tenía el derecho.

¡Qué mundo era este, donde la ninfomanía era denominada una enfermedad mental!

Ino se pasó el dorso de la mano sobre la mejilla, borrando esa gota que cayó de su ojo. No era momento para amedrentarse por el dolor. Inhaló un poco más del cigarrillo. Sólo sabía una cosa: debía largarse de allí en cuanto antes. No había intentando escapar suficientemente. Era verdad que le temía al castigo y a los electrochoques. Sin embargo, la causa ameritaba el sacrificio.

Frente a ella, en una mesa de juego —cartas, póker—, divisó a la amable y dulce parricida, hablando a susurros con el nuevo juguete del Dr. Orochimaru, un uxoricida misógino. Ino ya se había enterado que Hinata y Sasuke planeaban un escape, esa noche, justo en la función de medianoche. En ese periodo, la rubia había dejado de sentir celos contra Hinata por el hecho que Sasuke la había convertido en una clase de protegida. La Yamanaka no pasó por alto el bestial atractivo del muchacho recién llegado. Sin embargo, Ino se excusó de obsesionarse con él, al declarar temor por los oscuros instintos del joven homicida.

Corría el rumor que Sasuke Uchiha había asesinado a más de veinte mujeres. Valoró que quedarse sin genitales, era igual o peor que morir a manos de un feminicida. Además, sabía que él estaría dispuesto a todo por abandonar ese lugar. Sasuke había caído en las manos de un desequilibrado como el Dr. Orochimaru, quien le había dejado terribles cicatrices en la frente, la sien, las orejas y el cuello, a cuestas de explorar su ser asesino. Ino no quería perderse una oportunidad como esa, por eso se aventuró a ir a la mesa de aquel par.

El juego de póker era una fachada, y por eso, Ino se acostó de espaldas sobre la mesa, interrumpiendo abruptamente la conversación y arruinando las cartas debajo de su cuerpo. Sasuke retrocedió con gesto incómodo e Hinata respingó ante la sorpresa. Ino sonrió para él, fingiendo una situación casual.

—¿Divirtiéndote con una sosa como Hinata? —Sasuke hizo un ademán para ponerse de pie—. No te levantes —ordenó con rapidez—. Voy a proponerles un trato.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, incrédulo. Hinata tenía los ojos bien abiertos y parecía nerviosa.

—No se me ocurre nada que podrías ofrecernos, Yamanaka. Levántate y déjanos en paz.

—¿Crees que será fácil escapar en una noche como esta sólo porque está lloviendo? —Ino notó cómo Sasuke le clavó la vista a Hinata, percatándose de su indiscreción. Eso le gustó a la rubia—. Obviamente no lo será. Este lugar está monitoreado hasta en el último rincón. Y ella no habla con nadie —mencionó, refiriéndose a Hinata—. Si llegaran a pescarlos, van directo a la oficina de la Hermana Senju para recibir los latigazos, y luego, probablemente, pasarán una temporada en el sótano, en la oscuridad, por separado…

—¿Cuál es tu plan, Yamanaka? —Le interrumpió Sasuke, sabiendo a lo que ella quería llegar.

—Voy con ustedes. Conozco un pasaje, la entrada está en la cocina; suelo visitar a Genma ahí, él siempre merodea en los pasillos inferiores. Al final hay una escalera, con dirección al bosque.

—Yo también conozco ese pasaje —abogó Hinata, no muy convencida de los planes de la rubia.

—Sí, lo conoces, pero no conoces a Genma. Si él te encuentra, sabes lo que sucede. Si me ve a mí, será diferente, pues creerá que fui a verlo para... ya saben.

—¿Por qué no has escapado antes si conoces una manera tan fácil de hacerlo? —argumentó Sasuke, desconfiado.

Ino sabía el porqué.

Antes, había pensando que Sai cambiaría de opinión en cualquier momento, que recapacitaría, que la extrañaría y que iría por ella para sacarla de ese albergue de dementes. Ahora, sabía que un año transcurrido era suficiente tiempo para recapacitar. Sai no la buscaría, jamás. La había abandonado a su suerte sin remedio. Y entonces, le planteaban este plan macabro en contra suya, que en horabuena, la obligaba a actuar. Eso no se lo contaría a Sasuke. Y no fue necesario hacerlo, tan sólo mencionó que estaba harta de vivir entre locos cuando podría estar disfrutando de las divinas fiestas parisienses en el otro continente, donde pensaba ir.

…

Ino no necesitaba equipaje, bastaba con mantener su mente alerta. Iba a abandonar el manicomio. Se sujetó bien la coleta y se acomodó el flequillo detrás de la oreja. Suspiró profundamente.

La función de las doce inició a hora puntual. El proyector mostró una cinta infantil. Las más de treinta sillas de la pequeña sala se llenaron de enfermos y empleados, preparándose para la película. En una fila, Sasuke y Hinata parecían observarlo todo, cada movimientos de enfermeros y guardias. La Hermana Senju apareció minutos después, vigilando que todo paciente estuviera presente. Ino trató de ser casi invisible en su silla. No levantó la mirada, tampoco se movió. Esperó que las lámparas se apagaran y que todo quedara en penumbra, donde sólo aluzaba la pantalla del proyector. La Hermana Senju se sentó al frente. Difícilmente la ubicaba. Ino esperó casi diez minutos. Notaba que ni Sasuke ni Hinata se ponían de pie, lo cual la tenía tensa. Si ellos no se iban con ella, huiría sola. No pudo esperar más y se puso de pie, dispuesta a abandonar la sala. El guardia la detuvo en la puerta.

—¿Se te perdió algo, Ino? —Le preguntó el nuevo guardia, con quien pasó la noche dos días anteriores.

A Ino le hubiera gustado llevárselo consigo a una habitación, otra vez. Pero continuó con el plan.

—Necesito ir al sanitario.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —Preguntó con gesto divertido.

—No esta vez, me duele el estómago.

Él le sonrió, y sin tanta barulla, la dejó salir.

Ino caminó despacio por el pasillo, y al girar en la primera esquina, no pudo evitar correr, pues sintió una repentina adrenalina inundar todo su cuerpo. Era como un despegue automático que la dejó alerta a cualquier movimiento o sonido.

Con cautela, llegó a la entrada de la cocina. Abrió la puerta con delicado cuidado, intentando que no rechinara. Asomó la cabeza, percatándose que no había nadie ahí dentro. Metió el cuerpo completo y se recargó en la pared, recordando que debía darles tiempo a esos dos para que llegaran. Sólo cinco minutos, y si no aparecían, se marcharía sola.

El tiempo le atosigaba, cada segundo transcurrido era un segundo en el cual la Hermana Senju o cualquier otro enfermero descubrirían su ausencia. Todo era tan peligroso, todo se había vuelto caminar en una cuerda floja. El simple hecho de existir, era razón para mantenerte atento al riesgo. Porque no era libre, no; era una prisionera de la ignorancia.

Ino sondeó el tiempo transcurrido. No quería hacerlo sola, pero no había otra manera. Se dirigió al pasillo que daba a la escalera, el cual estaba húmedo y olía a drenaje. Ino tenía puesta sola la bata de color nácar y las pantuflas, por lo cual, sintió el frío viento venir de aquella abertura, erizándole cada vello del cuerpo. Escuchó la tormenta relampaguear con furia. Inhaló el fresco aire y cerró los ojos; nunca olvidaría esa sensación en su piel. Sonrió, a sabiendas que su plan estaba a punto de completarse. Caminó por el largo pasillo, y en segundos se vio a sí misma corriendo en pequeñas zancadas, donde se podía divisar la escalera hecha de madera, la cual debía descender. No obstante, una sombra y un ruido ajeno le hicieron saber que alguien escalaba la escalera, para entrar al albergue. Ino pensó en Genma, pero la cabellera larga y espesa del hombre, le hizo saber que se trataba del Dr. Orochimaru.

Ino no sintió miedo, sino enojo. Jamás hubiera creído pasar ese contratiempo. El Dr. Orochimaru la observó con sorpresa. Ino notó que la bata médica tenía manchas de sangre, lo cual le produjo repugnancia. Orochimaru cambió su semblante hasta parecer divertido; era claro que no le sonría a ella, sólo se reía de la situación.

—¿Una cálida noche para escapar, Ino? —dijo sarcástico.

—¿Una cálida noche para cazar animales y hacer sus asquerosos experimentos? Me da asco, ¿sabía?

—¿Animales? —cuestionó con burla, lo que hizo estremecer a la rubia y dudar más de él—. Una promiscua como tú, ¿puede sentir asco? —soltó una carcajada.

Ino aprovechó la distracción para empujarlo a un lado y continuar con la fuga. Sin embargo, el doctor le alcanzó a sujetar de un brazo y la arrastró hasta la pared. Ino gimió ante el choque de su espalda con el frío concreto. Orochimaru la sujetó del cuello, aprisionándola con su propio cuerpo. La rubia sintió desprecio por aquel hombre que le había hecho la vida difícil ahí adentro, con sus horripilantes sesiones de electrochoques y sus insultos. Sin contenerse, la rubia le escupió la cara. Eso fue el motor del Dr. Orochimaru para propinarle semejante bofetada. La mejilla de la Yamanaka ardió tremendamente y se quejó del dolor, pero no se acobardó. Volvió a verlo al rostro.

—¡Está enfermo de la cabeza! ¡Maldito maricón!

Orochimaru apretó más el cuello de la rubia.

—¿Quieres comprobar eso, tú, sucia prostituta?

Ino escuchó cómo se desabrochó la hebilla del cinturón y se bajó el zíper del pantalón. Aún en esa situación, Ino no sintió miedo. En su mente, apareció la imagen de un coito con ese odioso ser, y por terrible que sonaba la idea, Ino no prestó resistencia, aún cuando él le dio la vuelta. La rubia sintió que le subió la bata hasta la cintura y jaloneó su ropa interior hacia abajo. Ino colocó las manos sobre la pared, a la espera de lo que fuera a ocurrir, mientras en su oreja, sentía el tibio aliento y escuchaba la grotesca palabrería del doctor, sin encabriarse.

—¡Esto es lo que quieren las libertinas como tú, que las humillen así!

Pese a esto, Ino no sintió nada. Giró hacia él para ver lo que sucedía, y la imagen de él, intentando lograr una erección en unos genitales flácidos, sólo logró arrancarle un ataque de risa. Sabía que la situación era inapropiada, y que ahora debería estar huyendo a través del camino del bosque, pero no podía dejar pasar esto. Era lo más absurdo que había visto en ese hombre, y no dudaría en hacérselo saber.

—¿Ahora quien está siendo humillado?

Sin imaginar las consecuencias de aquella burla, Ino sintió un terrible dolor cuando su rostro fue estrellado fuertemente contra la pared, por veces consecutivas, hasta que la frente se le abrió y las fosas nasales empezaron a escurrir gran cantidad de sangre. Los oídos sólo escuchaban el propio sonido de su interior machacarse a cada trompada, a cada pliegue de piel roto y hueso fracturado. Y en cada impacto de su cara contra el duro concreto, Ino dejaba de pensar.

…

Un mar de veneno inundó su cuerpo y eso la hizo volver a la realidad.

Ino despertó sobresaltada, sin poder abrir los ojos enteramente, pues la brillante luz caía incandescentemente sobre su cara. Respiró a cuestas, pues tenía las aberturas nasales bloqueadas de sangre coagulada y mucosidad. El rostro le ardía fuertemente. Tragó saliva, lo cual fue horrible, debido a la garganta seca. Empezó a jadear, a tratar de razonar lo que sucedía. Parpadeó repetitivamente. Vislumbró la habitación blanca, poco a poco fue reconociéndola. Cayó en cuenta que ya había estado ahí en otras ocasiones, mayormente, después de haber tenido relaciones sexuales con algún empleado. En ese momento, estaba desnuda, sobre una tabla de metal, fría y rígida.

Al percatarse por completo del lugar, Ino se alteró, intentando levantarse. Sin embargo, sus brazos y piernas estaban bien sujetos con tiras de cuero.

—¡N-No, no! —balbuceó con desesperación.

—¿No? —cuestionó la voz grave del Dr. Orochimaru—. La parejita dijo que tú huiste, y yo les he creído.

Ino encontró su rostro, sereno. Vio su ropa, pulcra y en orden. Estaban en su consultorio, solos. No había enfermeros, que comúnmente asistían los electrochoques. Tampoco estaba la Hermana Senju, quien siempre vigilaba las sesiones. Fue en ese instante que Ino sintió verdadero terror; se sintió la persona más sola del mundo. Pensó en Sai y lo llamó a gritos, creyendo, con una pizca de esperanza, que él podría llegar en cualquier momento.

La aturdidora voz de Orochimaru la sacó de su fantasía.

—Yo pienso que sí —respondió, moldeando una expresión tan macabra como la de un demonio—. ¿Empezamos con la cirugía?

* * *

Fin.

* * *

_¡Salut, lectores!_

_Gracias por su lectura, a todos los que han llegado hasta acá. _

_Les cuento, sentí que le hizo falta más detalle a la narrativa y a la descripción de ciertos sucesos, pero como mexicana que soy, la cual deja todo al último, no pude profundizar demasiado en ella por falta de tiempo. La trama si es total de mi gusto, es lo que quería adaptar y escribir desde que elegí al personaje._

_Bien, quizá no muchos de ustedes han visto esta serie (ya que es relativamente nueva, pues se estrenó en el 2012), pero deben saber que yo me he hecho fan de ella. Dato curioso: una vez vi un capítulo random y no continué con la trama, pero por este reto, vi el primer capítulo, pensando que con el primero sacaba una historia. Oh no, no pude parar y vi toda la temporada, como en tres días._

_Es genial, se las recomiendo. _

_Hay demasiados personajes interesantes, los cuales quería utilizar para el personaje de Ino; por ejemplo, por poco Ino es la Hermana Mary Eunice (no la ingresé en la historia, porque es tremenda y robaría mucho crédito, que no tenía en manos por el tiempo de entrega). Y también, quería personificarla en Lana Winters, la que podemos decir, es la protagonista de esta temporada. Me encantó el personaje, pero en cuanto vi a Shelley, la cambié por ella. Una de las razones, es que Shelley, la ninfómana, tiene muy poco crédito en la temporada, por eso quise darle una clase de tributo. El final de esta historia es sólo un poco diferente a la original; si ven el capítulo, sabrán porqué (está en Netflix)._

_Espero dejas más comentarios como este en sus reviews._

¡Au revoir!

Lux


End file.
